Only You
by thelustygiraffe
Summary: Tenth Doctor goes on a vacation to Camelot, where he meets Prince Arthur. Madness, romance, and love ensue. Rated M for later happenings. M/M Slash/Crack BOYxBOY be warned. Enjoy  :
1. The Doctor

**Tenthur**

A Doctor Who/Merlin cross over

**By: **Selvaina and Bridgette

**Pairing:** Tenth Doctor and Prince Arthur Pendragon

**Chapter 1:**

The Doctor stood back and admired his TARDIS. He felt sorry that he had to leave Donna like that… but that's all he could do. Leave her behind. She was such a good friend.

The Doctor flipped a couple switches, pushed a couple buttons, and grabbed onto the railing next to him, preparing for the TARDIS to take off and land.

As soon as the ground was stable again, Ten grabbed his long coat, opened the big blue doors, and breathed in the air around him. "Camelot!" He said, a grin spreading across his face. "A perfect place to vacation!"

* * *

><p>The heavy metal of a broadsword in his hand was exhilarating, but Arthur still swore under his breath. He swung at the dragon, trying to pierce its throat and failing miserably. The dragon charred the trees around him, only faltering when a tree fell, crushing the beast's tail in the branches, but not stopping it.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked around the town square, taking in all the sites, or lack of sites, and the people. He smiled at kids running about carelessly and mothers talking about husbands and children. He nodded his head in courtesy to the young women who were out shopping and they simply smiled and giggled at the strange man. The Doctor looked around and heard a distant roar coming from the dark forest at the edge of the city. He thought there was no time like the present (no pun intended) to go figure out what it was. He casually strolled over to the forests edge and walked right in. It sparked his curiosity as everything did. He found something exciting and he just dove right in. He stopped when he heard the roar a little bit louder. "Now <em>this<em> is a vacation!" Ten shouted.

* * *

><p>Arthur turned his head toward a rustle by the front of the woods, look uncharacteristically panicked. The creature he was fighting swung its head at the prince and he groaned. This wasn't working out.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor heard another loud roar and picked up his pace. He came into a clearing, the trees charred, and he stood face to face with the beast. A reddish brown dragon, with the look of death plastered on its face stood inches away from the Doctor, who was staring awe-struck at the creature, not even noticing the young man to the left of him. "Incredible!" He exclaimed.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur did a double-take, staring for a moment at his new audience. <em>What a strange man… dressed in… is that solicitor's clothing?<em> He had no idea, but it wasn't usual. He focused his attention back on the dragon, trying and failing yet again to stab it.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stared at the dragon for a few more moments before deciding he wanted to aggravate it, or as he like to put it, "try something new". Ten carried no weapons, just his sonic screwdriver. He looked around him and noticed the closest thing to a weapon: a rock. Picking up the rock, Ten bounced it in his hand like a small child would do with a bouncy ball. He threw the rock as hard as he could, hitting the beast in the neck. The dragon grew more angry and faced towards Ten, and roared, shaking the whole forest. The beast spit flames from his mouth and Ten ducked for cover. <em>Fascinating!<em> Ten thought.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched lamely as Ten threw the rock, ducking for cover when it just angered the already pissed off dragon. He glared at the newcomer, then looked in horror as the dragon started toward them. He tackled the Doctor to the ground, just as the dragon breathed fire on the spot they had just been standing in. Ten looked up at Arthur who was sprawled on top him. "I sincerely hope <em>you<em> have a escape route because this is _not_ working!" he hissed.

* * *

><p>Ten laughed at the young man's statement and pushed the boy off so he could stand up. He grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him out to the town square. Ten looked back and noticed the dragon was, indeed, following them. "Okay!" Ten shouted as he ran past everyone who was running for their lives. "Get somewhere safe and stay there 'til that thing leaves!"<p>

* * *

><p>Totally perplexed, Arthur followed. "The Doctor?" he asked as he caught sight of the big blue box. "Camelot already has a court physician, your practice is not needed." He trailed off as the mysterious man pulled the door of the box open. He stumbled in, in total shock, the dragon close behind.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor looked at Arthur and smiled. "I'm not <em>a<em> doctor. I'm _the_ Doctor. Now you can stay in here with me, or fail miserably at fighting that beast and possibly die." Ten flipped a switch. "It's really your choice, but I'm up for a little company."


	2. Welcome to the 20th Century!

**Tenthur**

A Doctor Who/Merlin crossover

**By: **Selvaina and Bridgette

**Pairing: ** Tenth Doctor/Prince Arthur

**Chapter 2**

_The Doctor looked at Arthur and smiled. "I'm not _a_ doctor. I'm _the_ Doctor. Now you can stay here or fail miserably at fighting the beast and possibly die." Ten flipped a switch. "It's really your choice but I'm up for a bit of company."_

"_The_ Doctor? Doctor who!" Arthur asked, looking at the closed TARDIS door. He paused for a minute while Ten did his thing. "Merlin can handle the beast; I'll stay in your small… big blue box." He turned toward the Doctor. "It looks a lot smaller from the outside."

Ten chuckled. "Yes, I know that." He flipped another switch. "I'm _just _the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. And the last of 'em." Ten pushed a button and flipped another switch. The TARDIS made its noises and Ten knew that he had gotten them to a safe spot in space. "Welcome to the TARDIS. That is Time and Relevant Dimensions in Space. Being a Time Lord, I can travel through the hull of space and time." The Doctor took off his coat and threw it aside. "Now," Ten began, "who are you?"

Arthur stared at the Doctor dumbstruck, but kind of impressed. "I'm going to pretend that I'm not completely confused by your… TARDIS box." He said, walking over to Ten and sticking out his hand. "I'm Arthur. Arthur Pendragon."

Ten grabbed Arthur's hand in his and shook it lightly before letting go. "Pendragon… unusual name." Ten said staring off for a moment or two, as if trying to think. "Hm, oh well." Ten said and walked over to the TARDIS controls. "So Arthur, up for an adventure?" Ten asked, smiling.

Arthur ignored the question, looking slightly offended, though that was not an unusual look on him. "Pendragon," he stated, "is the name of my father, Uther, and the name of his father before him, and the father before him. The whole of Camelot respects the name." He huffed after his explanation.

Ten blinked at him. Had he really just saved the prince of Camelot? "Prince Arthur!" Ten said as he bowed slightly. "My apologies. I had no idea… things don't always click. You know?" He flipped another switch and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, changing something with the TARDIS controls.

Arthur waved his hand dismissively. "My father has taken ill and I'm to ascend to the throne in mere months." He paused. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere! We see future Earth! The end of the wor- ok that won't be a good idea… we could go see Mars! Future England!" Ten said over excitedly. "We can travel to any day, any year, at anytime you want!" Ten looked at Arthur and smiled. _Poor bloke, _he thought. _Losing his father soon and here I am "kidnapping" him. Last male "companion" I had was Mickey. I hope he's not "courting a lass" or anything. I'd have to take him back right away. _Ten smiled at Arthur. "So what do you say? Care to join me?"

Arthur's eyes were wide, amazed by the things this Doctor person was saying. He hated to leave Merlin, but the pasty Irish boy needed time alone with Gwen. He thought for a moment, looking the Doctor up and down. At least he wouldn't be traveling with someone unattractive. "Yes I'll accompany you to whatever exotic and possibly make believe place we travel."

Ten's eyes grew with excitement. "Well then shall we?" Ten said. "Grab onto something!" he flipped a switch and braced himself against the controls as the TARDIS shook.

Arthur started to get excited as he witnessed the Doctor pull things and push buttons, practically clouded by chaos. He held onto a random looking bar as the TARDIS made its sounds and they headed to whenever they were going.

The TARDIS stopped and jerked the Doctor and his companion forward. Ten looked at Arthur. "We'll need to get you some different cloths. There's a wardrobe through those doors." Ten pointed in the direction of the wardrobe. He eyed Arthur up and down. _I'm so glad Jack isn't on this trip, he'd scare the poor lad off,_ he thought. Ten walked back over to the controls. "I'll be here when you're done changing. And then it's off to the show you the year 1985. The 20th century!"

Arthur went to what he assumed was the door to the wardrobe and opened the door. He stepped inside when he saw that his guess was correct and he looked around at what he thought were clothes. He looked down at his own apparel, wondering what was wrong with it. He shrugged to himself and slowly stripped off his clothing, slipping into a tight fitting black t-shirt that he had found on the back of a chair and dark jeans, which he found folded up next to the mirror, that hugged his ass. He slipped on a pair of black converse and walked back out to the Doctor. "I feel ridiculous," he muttered, looking down at himself.

Ten looked over at Arthur and his jaw dropped slightly. To the Doctor, Arthur looked absolutely stunning. Having only ever found Jack, Rose, and his old friend to be gorgeous, he excited him that he found this young man to be as equally gorgeous. "Y-you look perfectly fine." Ten managed to say after he realized he had been staring at the handsome young prince for a good ten minutes. He slipped his sonic screwdriver in his pocket and looked at Arthur. "Shall we get going then?" He asked.

Being a prince, Arthur was used to being stared at. Being incredibly handsome only made it more familiar. But he _definitely _noticed the Doctor practically undressing him with his eyes. He gave the other man a small smile. "I believe we shall. " he said, moving toward the TARDIS doors.

Ten opened the doors for Arthur and he picked up his jacket, checking his pockets for everything he needed, including his banana. "Ah ha! You sneaky little bastard!" Ten exclaimed as he kissed his yellow fruit.

Arthur stepped into the somewhat chilled November air of 1985, but he stared at the strange yellow fruit in Ten's hand. "What in the good lord's name is that _thing_?" He asked before looking around, totally shocked yet again. "And _where_ are we?" He watched as couples in 80's attire walked by, laughing as man with a bright green Mohawk and a leather jacket with spikes rode by on his skateboard. He looked back at the Doctor, amazed by everything he was seeing.

"This is a banana. It's delicious. _This_," Ten said, gesturing to the city, "Is Los Angeles, California. The United States of America, 1985." He smiled. "Welcome to the 20th Century!" Ten looked down and caught sight of Arthur's "ass hugging" jeans and his breath caught in his throat, and he quickly looked away, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. _Holy mother of all that is good! I _own_ those jeans? Wow… that… that's amazing! _Ten thought to himself. "Pick a direction and lead the way good sir. " Ten said. _He looks so good in those._

Arthur couldn't help but stare sill at the passersby. "The 20th century…" He said in awe. In the time he'd just left, the 6th century was about to begin. "I have never been so far from home." He joked with a small nervous laugh. "This is all very new to me." He looked behind him and grabbed onto Ten's sleeve. "This way."


	3. Dinner Date?

**Tenthur**

A Doctor Who/Merlin crossover

**By: **Selvaina and Bridgette

**Pairing: ** Tenth Doctor/Prince Arthur

**Chapter 3**

_Arthur couldn't help but stare sill at the passersby. "The 20__th__ century…" He said in awe. In the time he'd just left, the 6__th__ century was about to begin. "I have never been so far from home." He joked with a small nervous laugh. "This is all very new to me." He looked behind him and grabbed onto Ten's sleeve. "This way."_

Ten followed Arthur as he was pulled into the direction of Arthur's choosing. Ten had been everywhere, so 1985 was just another place he could check off his list. He stared at a few more people and looked at a few stores.

Arthur stared wide-eyed at most everything they passed, still amazed by the new sights. "This is incredible. I thought you were mad, but this is brilliant… _you_ are brilliant." He said, staring at the Doctor. He couldn't stop himself from looking the Doctor up and down. He really _was_ attractive.

Ten grinned. "I may be slightly _mad_ but I do not tell lies." The Doctor noticed Arthur staring at him, which made his grin grow wider. Arthur was very attractive for a male, and once again he told himself how lucky he was that Jack no longer travelled with him. He could have Arthur _all to himself._

Arthur couldn't help but smile back, finding himself very glad he'd come with the strange man. "Would you want to take to dinner?" He asked, the same way women usually asked him.

The Doctor nodded. "I'm getting hungry, so I might as well." Ten pulled Arthur into the closest restaurant, and a waitress came by and sat them at a table.

Arthur sat across from ten and opened up his menu. After looking things over for only a few moments, he realized something. "I honestly have no idea what any of this is." He said, almost delightedly.

Ten looked at his menu and looked back up at Arthur. "How does steak and mashed potatoes sound?"

Arthur's stomach growled at the suggestion. He set down his menu, nodding. "Yes that sounds wonderful right now." When the waitress came back to get their drinks, the prince just repeated the first one she listed: a Coca-Cola.

Ten told the waitress to bring him raspberry lemonade and he flashed her his signature smile. He flashed the same smile to Arthur after the waitress left. "So how do you like everything so far, prince?" Ten asked.

Arthur tapped his Converse clad toes on the leg of the table, smiling back at the Doctor. "It's all… I never even imagined anything like this, it's amazing. To be fourteen centuries from Camelot…"

The Doctor looked around the restaurant. He couldn't even imagine how many years it's been since he last saw Galifrey. He smiled at Arthur again.

Arthur tapped his shoes again, thinking deeply. "Do you know what happened to Camelot? Is it still at power?" He questioned, thinking of the beautiful kingdom he was to rule.

Ten thought for a moment. What was he supposed to tell him? Camelot hadn't been a ruling kingdom for at least 13 centuries… or close to that. Ten looked at Arthur. "After your death… Camelot fell apart." He hoped Arthur wouldn't be upset at the thought, because, after all, he would be dead when that happened. He was just hoping Arthur wouldn't ask _how_ he died… the poor prince and his song fight to the death, leaving only a knight standing.

Arthur frowned at the news. "After I died? What? I… how?" He asked looking down at the table. He was constantly at the face of danger, but death wasn't something he thought about. It didn't seem… inevitable. "Never mind, don't tell me."

Ten sighed with relief. He didn't even know how to explain Arthur's death to him. The waitress came back over to take their orders after setting down their drinks. Ten ordered two steaks, mashed potatoes, and some vegetables. The waitress jotted it down and walked off again. Ten took a sip of his lemonade.

Arthur smiled politely to the waitress when she set down their drinks, thankful that Ten ordered for both of them. He watched the Doctor take a drink and followed suit, unwrapping his straw and sticking it into his Coke, taking a sip. "That's wonderful!" What is that bubbles?" he asked, looking into his glass.

Ten nodded. "Yes bubbles. Something to do with carbonation." Ten crossed his arms and looked down at the table. It was times like these when he thought of Rose.

Arthur took another sip of his Coke, playing with the straw with his tongue. He looked over to the Doctor frowning. "Are you alright?" he asked, surprising himself when he was actually concerned.

Ten looked up and smiles weakly. "Yes I'm alright." He took another sip of his drink. He thought about how Rose and the other Doctor were doing. He wondered if they started a family, or if they were just happy living life. He then realized he'd been fixated with his glass and he took another sip. _I should just focus on Arthur. Rose would want me to let go, just as I would want her too, _he thought. He looked up from his glass and smiled at Arthur. _That and he's _really_ attractive._

Arthur took a long sip of his soda , disappoint when the ice got in the way of his straw, which was an amusing and useful invention, he had decided. He studied the Doctor frowning still. _Something is definitely wrong, he is acting strange, even for the mad man I know him as._ Arthur thought. "I can understand apprehension, but I don't appreciate being lied to," he said gently, not wanting Ten to think he was being rude. He just concerned.

Ten sighed. He really didn't want to talk about Rose… especially after how Martha reacted, but he didn't want to _lie_ to the prince. "I'm just missing a friend." He said. It wasn't a lie, just a variation of the truth.

Arthur nodded, sensing that it was a touchy topic, but now he was curious… in more than one way. "A friend?" He prodded, moving the ice in his glass and taking another sip. He watched Ten for another moment. "A girlfriend?"

Ten stared at his glass. She wasn't his girlfriend. Never was. "No. She's _just_ a friend." It came out harsher than he wanted it too and he sighed. "It would never work out, even if she _was._"

Arthur looked down and winced, not liking being… _scolded_ like that. Normally, he invited confrontation, it released unnecessary tension. But now, he found himself wanting to ease the situation. "I'm sorry…" he said quietly as he looked up at Ten. "She would've been lucky to have you." _A kind of lucky I hope to be soon…_

"Don't apologize." Ten said. "I shouldn't have said it so harshly." _As much as I wanted Rose, I wouldn't grow old with her. Not like the other me is able too._ Ten placed his hand on the table. "She was important to me." He said. "But it doesn't matter anymore. She left and started a new life." _With someone who looks just like me._ The waitress came back, placing the orders in front of the two and she brought drink refills. She smiled flirtatiously at the Doctor and walked off. Ten waited for Arthur to eat first, just as he would if it was a woman in front of him. _I found myself oddly attracted to you, Prince Arthur. I want to be with you._


	4. The Concert and the Suggestion

**Tenthur**

A Doctor Who/Merlin crossover

**By: **Selvaina and Bridgette

**Pairing: ** Tenth Doctor/Prince Arthur

**Chapter 4**

"_Don't apologize." Ten said. "I shouldn't have said it so harshly." As much as I wanted Rose, I wouldn't grow old with her. Not like the other me is able too. Ten placed his hand on the table. "She was important to me." He said. "But it doesn't matter anymore. She left and started a new life." With someone who looks just like me. The waitress came back, placing the orders in front of the two and she brought drink refills. She smiled flirtatiously at the Doctor and walked off. Ten waited for Arthur to eat first, just as he would if it was a woman in front of him. I found myself oddly attracted to you, Prince Arthur. I want to be with you._

Arthur nodded in understanding to the Doctor, smiling brightly when their food came (especially when he saw his refill). He cut a piece off of his steak and put it in his mouth, groaning almost sexually. "This is divine." He said, taking another bite. He kept his eyes on the Doctor, watching for any kind of sign of distress.

Ten cut a bite off his steak as well and chewed it carefully. He smiled at Arthur. "It is quite good." He said. _I shouldn't worry him._

Arthur shot Doctor a charming smile, continuing on with his steak, groaning again when he took a bite of the potatoes. "I love the food in this century!" He concluded. _There is something still… off._

Ten nodded. "The food. Most of the people. The sites. It's all pretty amazing." Ten finished his food and his first drink, starting up on his second. He smiled at Arthur reassuringly, knowing the other could still feel something was off.

Arthur finished his food shortly after, scoffing it down. He could get used to eating like this. He felt more like a king than ever before. "You must have amazing knowledge, with all the places you've been. I can't even imagine…" he paused for a moment. "Do you normally travel with company?"

Ten nodded. "Whenever I meet someone, they normally follow me for a day or two before I invite them to come with me." He took another sip of his drink and looked at Arthur. "You're the first one I practically dragged onto the TARDIS. You're also the first male." _Aside from Mickey, but he only traveled with me on a few occasions._

Arthur smirked to himself. "Well, I certainly feel special. But I bet you're good at that. Making someone feel special." He said. He took another hard sip of his soda. "This drink is just… the best!"

Ten smiled. He certainly had a talent at making his companions feel special and needed. Ten finished his drink and the waitress brought over the bill. Ten pulled out a hundred dollars and handed it to the waitress. He looked at Arthur. "Ready to go?"

Arthur quickly finished his drink and nodded. "I believe so." He said with a kind smile. He stood and started toward the door, letting the Doctor go through it first as he held it open.

The Doctor walked out and smiled at Arthur. "Now, which direction shall we go?" Ten let his eyes slowly look over Arthur's body and he grinned to himself. _I've never been so drawn to another male. I would do anything to make you feel _special_, Arthur, in so many ways._

Arthur smiled to the Doctor and grabbed down blindly for the time lord's sleeve, reaching for his hand instead and just going with it. He took the Doctor's hand and pulled him toward a bustling part of LA, towards a concert house.

Ten hesitated for a minute and squeezed Arthur's hand gently. The girls in the crowd were just in bright 80's neon fashion: big hair, fishnets, bright makeup, heels, and all the works. Ten grinned, loving this era,

Arthur looked around the crowd, confused but excited by the large gathering. They were pulled into the crowd, closer to the stage and the artist on it. A group of teenage girls were pushing their way to the front of the stage, making it easier for Ten and Arthur, still holding hands, to move to the front.

Ten watched Arthur nonchalantly and smiled. He always loved seeing the look of confusion and excitement on his companions'' faces. He held Arthur's hand tighter, as if he was afraid to lose him.

A big burly guy and his girlfriend bumped into Arthur's shoulder, knocking him into Ten. He was gone by the time Arthur turned to him, but he laced his fingers with Doctor's, as if to protect him.

Ten smiled and looked at the stage. After the concert, Ten looked around and then back at Arthur. "How about we go stay in a hotel?"


End file.
